


Happy 8th (32nd) Birthday

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of Shance 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Year of Shance 2019, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It’s Shiro’s birthday. Lance wants to treat his husband.[Written for the Year Of Shance event]





	Happy 8th (32nd) Birthday

“Good morning.” Lance happily said as he opened the door to his and Shiro’s bedroom. He was carrying a tray, filled with a freshly made cream cheese bagel, a homemade smoothie, and a tray of bacon and egg. That heavenly smell that flew through the air, along with Lance’s soothing voice was what woke the man up, and he smiled as he saw his husband.

 

He placed the tray on Shiro, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Happy birthday Takashi.”

 

Shiro smiled.

 

“Breakfast in bed huh, that’s really fancy. Thank you.”

 

Lance walked towards the window and opened the blinds, letting sunshine into the room, and then opened it, also letting in some of the fresh air. It was a bit chilly, as always in February, but a few minutes would be good for them.

 

He sat down in bed, beside Shiro, who had yet to take a bite of his breakfast.”

 

“Of course it’s fancy, my little birthday boy is finally turning 8! We need to celebrate.”

 

Shiro laughed, feeling his cheek redden at being called “Birthday boy”. Lance teased him like this every year, and he doubted he would ever stop.

 

“Lance, please, I’m 32.”

 

The younger man shook his head, still smiling at his husband. No matter how long they had been together, he was still as silly and flirty as ever, and Shiro wouldn’t want to change a thing. He loved that part of Lance.

 

“Nope, you’re 8, you adorable leap year baby, you’re special and one of a kind.”

 

Shiro let out a laugh, and then looked kindly at his husband.

 

“Lance, I doubt I’m the only man ever born on February 29th.”

 

“Well, you’re the cutest one for sure. You’re growing up so quickly.”

 

“Will you ever stop?”

 

“The day you turn 18, now, are you going to eat your grand birthday breakfast or let it go cold?”

 

“Of course, just give me a kiss first.”

 

“Of course sweetheart.”

 

After the quick kiss, Shiro picked up the utensils, and cut into the egg, and the bacon. As he ate the first piece and let the meal almost melt in his mouth, filling him with flavor, he smiled. Lance was extremely good at making food, he always made it with lots of love (Lance’s words, not Shiro’s).

 

“Wow Lance, these are good. I love it.”

 

“Try the cream cheese bagel. We’re also having steak for lunch, a romantic dinner, just the two of us, medium rare, how you like it.”

 

The smile grew on Shiro’s face.

 

“You really know what I love, thank you so much, you always make my birthdays so special.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet Takashi, there’s still a lot for you to discover today.”

 

“The food isn’t it?”

 

Lance shook his head.

 

“Nope. What kind of man would I be if I did not pamper my husband on his birthday? The food is the least of everything. Only the best for you.”

 

“I’m impressed. Did you plan this by yourself?”

 

“Well, Hunk helped me make you a cake, it’s space themed.”


End file.
